My Little Princess
by DiscordantPrincess
Summary: Before her coronation, Twilight has a talk with Ratigan about how she feels about becoming a princess. One-shot. Friendship only, NO SHIPPING.


**Princess Celestia: Hello, everypony, and welcome to another of DiscordantPrincess' wonderful stories. I know that you will all enjoy it.**

**Thank you, Celestia. (hugs) Yes, I have another "Ratti in Ponyville" story for you. This one takes place during the Season Three finale (which I thought was awesome BTW!) Dedicated to my dear friends FairyTales And Pixie Dust, Cellenia and ShiningShadow1965. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy! **

It was an exciting day in the land of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle, a young unicorn and the most faithful student of Princess Celestia, had just discovered how to finish Starswirl the Bearded's uncompleted spell and how to fix her friends' fates, which had all been switched by the spell being cast in the first place, and in doing so had fulfilled her true destiny of becoming an alicorn and the newest princess of Equestria. Everypony was thrilled at the aspect of having a new princess, especially Twilight's friends and family.

The purple alicorn hummed to herself as she prepared for her coronation celebration in the grand hall of the palace in Canterlot. She put on a beautiful dress of pink, yellow and white that her dear friend Rarity had designed, slipped golden slippers on her hooves, and used her magic to levitate her mane brush, which she used to brush her dark blue mane.

"Well, don't you look just lovely?" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Twilight turned to see Padraic Ratigan, a gray earth pony with a neatly trimmed black mane and tail, yellow eyes and a cutie mark of a pi symbol. He was dressed in his best outfit as well; a gray vest, a black dinner jacket, a pink and purple striped cravat, a black opera cape with a red inset and a gold clasp, black dress pants and a black top hat with a gray brim.

Twilight smiled excitedly. "Padraic! You're here! Oh my gosh, you came!" She ran up to the older pony and gave him a huge, nearly bone-crushing hug.

"Of course I came," Ratigan replied weakly as he felt his ribcage being crushed into his lungs. There was a pause as he gasped. "Twilight, dear, could you please let go of me before my entire respiratory system collapses?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Twilight let go, allowing him to breathe. "I'm just so happy that you're here! But I thought you had to teach classes at Ponyville Community College today." Ratigan was a mathematics professor at the aforementioned college. He had started out at Canterlot University, but then was made Twilight's math tutor while she was under Celestia's tutelage. Ever since then, the two had been great friends, and after starting to date Rarity he moved to Ponyville to be closer to her.

"Everything's been cancelled for your coronation celebration," Ratigan explained. "So many ponies are out there waiting to see you be crowned. All of our friends from Ponyville travelled here to see you. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire kingdom of Equestria is out there!" He smiled sweetly. "So how are you feeling, dear?"

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous," Twilight answered. She sighed. "OK, I'm a LOT nervous. I don't know the first thing about being a princess…or the second thing, or the third thing! What if I completely mess up? What if nopony likes me? What if I do such a lousy job that Princess Celestia revokes my title? What if…"

"Twilight Tara Sparkle, you are going to do a fantastic job as princess," Ratigan interrupted the young mare's ranting.

"How can you be so sure?" Twilight asked weakly.

"Because I know you. You are intelligent, you're talented, you're compassionate and caring…all qualities that make for a marvelous princess. I knew from the moment Princess Celestia assigned me to be your mathematics tutor that you were a special pony. Granted, I didn't know that you were destined to become an alicorn, but I knew in my heart that you were destined for greatness."

Twilight blinked at him. "You're not just making this all up to make me feel more relaxed, are you?"

"Twilight, you know me to be a very fair and strict grader in my line of work. I do NOT lie in order to make anypony feel better about himself. Everything I tell you is the honest to Celestia truth."

"So, you really believed that I was destined for greatness?"

"Ever since you were a little filly." Ratigan sniffed, feeling tears coming to his eyes. "Though I guess, you're not so little anymore, are you?"

Twilight draped her wing over her old professor as he cried. "Hey now, I may not be a little filly anymore, but I'll always need you in my life, as my very dear friend. No matter how big or important I become, you'll always be my favorite professor."

Ratigan sniffed and smiled. "And you'll always be my little Twilight Star." The two hugged. "Oh I am just so proud of you. I've always been proud of you, from the day I first met you, but still…"

Twilight smiled as tears came to her eyes as well. Once they had released one another, she used her magic to put her tiara on her head. "Well, how do I look?"

Ratigan looked upon the alicorn with pride shining in his eyes. "Like a princess."

Just then, trumpets blared outside. "Oh my, the ceremony is beginning shortly. I'll be in the front row, cheering you on. Good luck, Twilight. I know you'll make us all proud." Ratigan trotted off, leaving the new alicorn alone, feeling much more confident and cool. She was still a bit unsure as to how she was going to be as a princess, but she was going to give it her all.

**OK, I know I say that I want to huggle the characters in my fics a lot...but darn it, I wanna do it again! (huggles Twilight and Ratti) And I won't lie, peeps, I cried a little bit while I wrote this. It just reminded me so much of my relationship with my father and how much he tells me he loves me and is proud of me (tears up) I'm sorry, I just get emotional at family scenes. **

**Yeah, Twilight's middle name being Tara comes from her voice actress Tara Strong...kinda pathetic, I know, but I never said I was a professional here, just trying to entertain the people.**

**I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review, and thank you.**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess.**


End file.
